Girl of Secrets
by piperup1030
Summary: She never talked. She never showed up at lunch. She always walked alone. Rowen has always had the title "outcast". From the way she dressed to the way she acted, she was always considered a weirdo. But when she makes a sudden appearance when a few muggers decide to jump Sheldon, he may realize that there's a lot more to her. And that she may be hiding a few things from the rest...
1. Chapter 1

Everybody has a title. Whether it's popular, jock, nerd, goth, etc. you have one. It's just how this works.

For example… Britt, Tiff, Don Prima (ugh), and Ptreresa, are all populars. Me? I'm a… a geek. I'm one of those kids who absolutely adores science, always trying to invent things and make discoveries. The kid who always gets shoved into trashcans and lockers…

My name is Sheldon. Sheldon Lee.

Brad, my friend, is the kind of person who looks like a smooth talker, a popular, but isn't. At least I'm pretty sure he isn't. I'll see him with a girl every once in a while, but not for very long.

And Jenny… she's the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. She's smart, strong, funny, nice, and… a robot. But my fascination for technology just makes me love her even more. I just wished she liked me back…

Did I say everybody had a title? Yes? Oh, well scratch that. There's one girl that I know, who doesn't have one. She only talks during roll call, or when she's called on, I never see her at lunch, and she never hangs out with anybody. At least I'm pretty sure she doesn't. Her name is Rowena Virquil. She has really long brown hair that eventually fades into a gold color, and she always wears the same thing; a white t-shirt with a black hoodie that has the sleeves ripped off, bootcut jeans, a brown belt, leather boots with really thick soles, a black beanie, and leather gloves that go up to her elbows. She's really tall, too. Six foot five. 1.1 feet taller than the average 16-year-old female (and nine inches taller than me). I don't know if she's the kind of person who rips someone to shreds or holds them when they cry. Maybe both.

I was so lost in thought, that I jumped when the bell rang. Seventh hour was done, and school was out for the day. I gathered my things and got up to leave the classroom.

"Shel!" I heard someone calling my name. Brad was rushing down the hallway and stopped at my side. "Ya' still comin' to the park?"

I sighed. "Yes, Brad, I am. Let me get my things first." Brad followed me to my locker and waited while I got my things. Jenny showed up after I got my backpack. "Hey guys!" She said in her beautiful voice.

"Hey Jenny!" I said, trying not to blush. We started walking.

Tuck, Brad's little brother, was waiting for us outside. "You guys take forever."

"Well we can't control when school ends," Brad sneered. "C'mon, let's go."

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Rowena. She had a black backpack slung over her shoulder and was walking alone, as usual. She's one enigmatic character. Brad nudged my side. "Are you eyeing that girl? Do ya' like her?"

"What?" I said, slightly blushing. "No! I don't even know her! Well… I know who she is, but I don't know much about her!" Brad just smiled and rolled his eyes. "I don't like her! I like Jenny!" Jenny turned and looked at me. "I-I mean-" I heavy blush covered my face.

"Shel, If I were you, I would stop talking," Tuck said. I grumbled and looked down at my feet. Jenny giggled.

The park was fun. Most of it was throwing a frisbee for Tuck, or just walking around, but it was fun. After everybody went home, I stopped by the library to pick up a book on mechanics. Right now, I really wish I wasn't there for so long, because now I have to walk home in the dark. Alone.

I tightly held the straps of my backpack, and constantly looked over my shoulder. I hated walking home after dark, I always felt like someone was following me. Oh boy…

All of my fears were realized when somebody yanked me into an alleyway. I was knocked to the ground with a hard blow to the back of my head, and one of the guys kicked my leg when I cried out. The pain and fear was enough to bring me to tears.

I was horrified when I saw who these guys were. They weren't your normal high school bullies, but full on street thugs. Two of them grabbed my shoulders while another one yanked off my backpack, along with my red sweater. After that, they shoved me back to the ground and ripped the zipper open.

Everything came pouring out. When they saw that there was no cash, or even coins, one of them threw a book at my head. Luckily, it missed my head, but it bashed against my shoulder, making me cry out again and bringing more tears to my eyes.

"Leave the kid alone!" A figure stuck itself in between me and the thugs. "Or I'll make ya'."

Everybody paused, until one of the guys broke into laughter. "Oh, I'm so scared!" He mocked, making the other two thugs laugh. "The little girl's gonna beat us up!" Another one taunted.

The girl who was protecting me stepped up to the thug, and he backed down when he realized that she was actually taller than him. He nervously chucked. "So… whaddya want?"

"You're givin in?!" The last one yelled. He grabbed the girl from the collar of her shirt and brought her face close to his. "What do you think you're doin', girl?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She growled, a devilish smirk on her face. Within a second, she removed the man's hand from her shirt, grabbed his collar, and raised her opposite fist. "Or are you just that stupid? Let the kid go, or I'll make ya'."

The thug's face went from terrified, to enraged. "Make me," he snarled.

The girl smiled. "My pleasure." She brought her fist down onto the man's jaw, the force of the blow great enough to knock him to the ground. She turned to the other two thugs. "Who's next? I'm in for another."

The three scrambled and left the alley. When she turned around to pick up my books, I realized who she was.

It was Rowena.

She put everything that had fallen out of my backpack back inside, zipped it up, and put it next to me. Then she reached out and wiped away what was left of my tears with her thumb. "The name's Rowen."

"Sh-Sheldon," I managed to say. She helped me up and handed me my backpack and sweater. I looked at the street and gulped. My house was in the same direction as where the thugs went. What if they jumped me again?

"I'll walk ya' home," Rowen said, noticing my nervousness. I nodded and started walking.

We were quiet at first, until I said, "I thought your name was Rowena."

"It is, but I prefer to go by Rowen," she said casually. "Rowena sounds to much like an evil queen, in my opinion. And… I'm not evil."

I smiled at her humor. "I never imagined you as someone who kicks butt. It was really cool what you did back there!"

She smirked. "Thanks." Rowen looked down at me. "You got pretty jacked up back there, does anything hurt?"

I blushed. "My knee… not so much. But my shoulder and head still do… kinda."

"Do you want me to look?" She asked. I sheepishly nodded. She smiled. I removed the part of my sweater that covered my shoulder and pushed up my sleeve. She checked my shoulder and the back of my head. There were a few bruises and bumps, but nothing serious.

We made it back to my house without running into the thugs, or anybody else for that matter. I turned to face her (and for the first time I realized how pretty she was). "Thanks, Rowen. If you hadn't come along… I can imagine things going a lot worse. I really appreciate it." I said.

She ruffled my hair. "No problem, Shel. Plus, it was kinda fun knockin' those guys around." I laughed. "See ya' tomorrow," she kindly waved and turned around.

"Bye!" I called. I could see her smile. Her long hair flapped around in the wind. Maybe she's more than she offers… hopefully I get to talk to her again.


	2. Chapter 2

For being six foot five, Rowen wasn't the easiest to find in the hallways. Luckily I caught her before the bell rang. "Rowen!" I called. She turned her head. I ran up to her. "Again, thanks for what you did last night. Things would've gone a lot worse if you didn't show…"

She smirked. "Ah, no problem. It was the least I could to do."

I paused. "Um… are you doing anything tonight?" I know, I only just met the girl last night, and the last time I asked a girl out right after I met her… things didn't go so well.

"No," she said.

"Um…" I tugged at the collar of my shirt. "Would you wanna go to the park with me after school?" I could just feel the red in my cheeks.

"Sure… yeah, that would be fun. I'd love to." She smiled at me, and then walked to her class. I stood there, slightly frozen. She said yes?

I turned my head and watched her walk into class. My lips spread into a smile. She said yes!

Seventh hour came. I hadn't told any of my friends about my little run-in with Rowen last night, nor that we were gonna hang out after school. It would be embarrassing to say that I was mugged and had to be rescued, and probably more teasing from Brad. Plus, they would probably ask questions that… I wouldn't know how to answer.

Anyways, in seventh hour, language arts, instead of class we had somebody come in and talk to us about things like careers and college and stuff. The woman was named Mrs. Heathers. "Do any of you have an idea what you would like to be when you're older?" she asked at one point.

A few people raised their hands. A chef, doctor, psychiatrist, marine biologist, and a pro soccer player were said. After everybody who raised their hands was finished, Mrs. Heathers looked around for someone else. I was surprised when Rowen raised her hand. Mrs. Heathers called on her.

"An inventor. Or somebody who works with vehicles, especially hogs and cars, so like a mechanic or a technician." she said confidently. I was rather taken aback by her choice. I know I'm judging a book by it's cover, but she didn't look like somebody who liked that kind of stuff.

I wasn't the only one who was surprised. I noticed that a few classmates exchanged glances, and even Mrs. Heathers seemed a little wonder struck. "A… a hog?" she said.

A small sigh slipped past Rowen's lips. "It's a term for a big motorcycle. Like the kind that street bikers use. Another name is 'Harley'."

"Oh… okay. Alright-" she went back to the lesson. I stifled a laugh when Rowen rolled her eyes while no one was looking.

For being someone who loves school, the lesson was really boring. I paid attention, of course, but I just wasn't interested. After what felt like a long time, the bell rang. I gathered my things in my arms and walked out the door.

Rowen was waiting for me outside the school. "Sup, Shelly." I rolled my eyes and she laughed. We started down the sidewalk. "So you like technology?" I asked.

"Yeah. I like working on cars and stuff. I also make a lot of things out of spare parts. It's more of a hobby, but I'm good at it." She said.

"Really? Me too!" I exclaimed. "Well, not the car thing, but I like to build things. You should see my garage- gah, er- workshop. You should see my workshop." She laughed. I paused for a moment, thinking over what I was about to say. "Would you wanna come over instead? It would be fun to show somebody the things I do. Not that I don't have friends, I have friends! It's just… um… hehe…"

Rowen laughed. "Sure, I'd love to see your work. Let's go." I turned around and she walked by my side.

I didn't see Brad watching us from behind a bush. Gosh dangit.

I popped the garage door open and dramatically stuck out my arms. "Taa-daa!"

I forgot about the Silver Shell outfit and gasped when Rowen laid eyes on it. Before I could make up an explanation, she walked toward it.

"Wow…" Rowen breathed, a look of complete awe on her face. She reached out the leather glove on her hand and rested the tips of her five fingers on the Silver Shell's chest. "Look at you…" Rowen examined the suit for a little bit, and then turned to me. "Sheldon, did you build this?!"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, yeah. It was supposed to be for something else, but I guess that now it's another Tremorton town hero."

"Well, it's absolutely brilliant, from the construction to just the look of it, let me tell you that." She remarked. I blushed at her admirance. "And, what do you mean 'something else'?"

"Ah… w-well, um…" I looked down at the floor and crossed my legs in an awkward position. Rowen looked at me with a curious look in her eye. "Nobody knows this… but if I tell you… promise you won't tell anybody? It's kind of a weird, and… embarrassing story." I slightly tilted my head up and saw the warm look in her eyes.

"I don't got anyone to tell. But even if I did, I absolutely promise, I won't tell a soul." She put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay… so do you know Jenny? Jenny Wakeman?" She nodded. "I… I have this huge crush on her, and I have since I met her, and a while ago I… I asked her out. She turned me down, and told me that she would rather be with someone like her, a robot. So I made this to prove to her that robot boys are jerks. My plan backfired and she fell for the Silver Shell, that's the robot's name. So… yeah…" my cheeks were super red and I couldn't find the confidence to look up at Rowen.

I felt her lift her hand off of my shoulder and turn around to face the Silver Shell. "You should've made it uglier. And shorter."

I laughed out loud, totally snapping out of memory lane. Rowen had her arms crossed over her chest and was trying to keep a straight face, but failed. She joined me in laughter.

I've never heard her laugh so hard. It was loud, but not obnoxiously loud. Kind of like Jenny's, except her voice was deeper than hers. It was a pretty laugh.

"Okay…" she said, calming down. "So, you're an inventor? Whaddya make?" I showed her almost everything in the workshop/garage. The guns, centrifuges, transmitters, all that jazz. And she paid attention the whole time that I was ranting. Not because she was trying to be nice, but because she was actually interested. I could see the glow in her eyes while I showed her the more complicated and most powerful creations.

After the tour, she helped me fix up the Silver Shell's legs, that got banged up in a recent fight. We made small talk as we worked.

"So, what do you like to build? Or invent, I should say. I don't know." I asked, fumbling with a wrench.

She chuckled. "Okay, I'm gonna sound really freaky here, but I like to make guns and weapons and stuff. Not like the ray-guns we have today, but like pistols and hand guns and crossbows. And then theres the vehicle thing that I told you about. Kick me out, if you want, but it's the truth."

I laughed. "That's cool! I make weapons to, but more techy stuff. Like ray guns and battle machines. I made a time machine once, but I sold it."

"Really?!" She gawked. "Did it work?"

"I don't know… I never tested it out. I hope it did." I shrugged. She chuckled and continued to work on the leg. "How come you leave your gloves on while you work? Wouldn't it be easier without them?"

"Either way works, really," she said, her eyes fixed on the machinery in front of her. "I just like to have them on."

She really didn't have trouble with them on. Rowen worked fast, and she was skilled. I'm guessing that she's been working on mechanics for a few years.

After we finished, I invited her inside. We sat on my bed as we ate apples. I noticed that she ate hers from bottom to top. "Why do you eat it like that?"

"So I can eat the core. The whole 'you can't eat the core and seeds' thing is a myth." She took another bite, and I saw her bite off of a piece of the core.

I sat quietly for a second. "You're weird."

She laughed. "I'm surprised you're just noticing that now."

I laughed and flopped over on my back, making her laugh to. We continued to talk and laugh for a while longer, about random things. Eventually, I brought up the question, "What does your house look like?"

She paused while she finished one of the last bites of her apple. "Old. Run down. Dark. Broken. It's big, too. Two floors and a basement, plus it's wide. Basically, it's one of those Halloween haunted houses without the fake bodies and blood. It's empty, too. Really empty."

That got to my head. But, I didn't bother to ask what she meant.

Rowen left at about eight. I was kinda surprised that she didn't have something like a parent pick her up, considering that it had gotten dark a while ago. She just started walking on the sidewalk, with nothing but her t-shirt and ripped up jacket and her backpack slung over one shoulder. I offered for my mom to give her a ride, but she told me it wasn't necessary.

Throughout the rest of that night, the one thing she said played back in my head over and over again.

"_It's empty, too. Really empty."_


	3. Chapter 3

For the past week, Rowen and Sheldon have walked together after school three times. Their going in the direction of Sheldon's home, so I can only guess he's going there. I asked Sheldon what was going on, but he just said that they went to his house to hang out and work on projects. But, being who I am… I didn't buy it.

"Hey, Jenny." I tapped her shoulder as we walked to lunch. "Have you noticed Rowen and Sheldon lately?"

"Yeah," she shrugged. "What about it?"

"I'm gonna need your help," I said evilly. "Help me spy on 'em, with your cool robot stuff. Tuck already agreed. Are you in?"  
"Brad, I-" she paused for a second, and an evil grin formed on her face. "Sure. I'm in."

Sheldon sat down at our table. "Hey Brad, hey Jenny!" He said with his normal enthusiasm.

"Oh, uh, hey Shel!" Me and Jenny both said. Sheldon looked at us quizzically, but slowly brushed it off. Me and Jenny exchanged glanced at each other with a smirk.

Let the games begin.

Should I ask him?

I've been to his house three times in the past week. He was a sweet, funny kid. He's my friend, and that's what friends do, right?

Yeah...I'm a little fidgety.

I saw Sheldon on the other side of the hallway, walking in my direction. I sighed.

"Hey, Rowen!" He said with a wide smile.

"Hey, Shel. Uh…" I hesitated. "Would you maybe wanna… come over to my house this time?"

His eyes widened for a second. "S-sure! I'd love to!"

I smiled. Me and Sheldon walked out of the school and went the opposite direction. He looked up at me. "Where do you live, exactly?"

"Top o' Gargoyle's hill."

"Oh." I got butterflies in my stomach when he looked down.

Gargoyle's Hill… I recognize that name. It was an old piece of land with a dead woodsy area around it. It's really close to town, but nobody ever really goes up there.

We made small talk as we walked. The hill wasn't super steep, but it was a hill. We followed the dirt road until we almost reached the top, and than we swung a left.

Her house was big. And old. Just like she said. But it was super run down. Some of the wood planks had begun to rot, there were holes in the roof, one of the porch steps was broken. The house looked to be about 200 years old.

"Well, welcome home." Said Rowen. She walked up the porch steps, skipping the broken one, and opened the wooden door. I followed and stepped in.

Most of the large room was the living room. Towards the back, there was a small hallway and a dark stairwell that went to the basement. On the left of where I stood, there was a wall that divided this room from another one. And then there was a staircase on the left wall that led up to a thin balcony with three doors, one of them open. In the middle of the room, there was a sofa, two loveseats, a circle rug, and a small tv that sat on a table.

Rowen put her backpack in a corner. "Mi casa es su casa," she said with a smile.

"Is anyone else home?" I asked, following her inside.

"No. Gunner might be home, though."

I cocked my head. "Gunner?"

She smiled. "My cat."

I noticed something in a dark corner. With curiosity, I walked toward it.

It was a motorcycle. Not like the ones we have today, but it was a motorcycle alright. It stood on a stand, about half finished. An open toolbox sat next to it. Rowen walked over and crossed her arms. "Impressed?"

I smiled. "Yeah… it looks amazing! And it's so big!"

Rowen laughed and walked around the bike. "I wanna have this baby done by the end of next month. Maybe sooner. Building things like these are fun, because you can make it basically any way you want. It just has to work."

I smiled. The room got a little brighter as a cloud moved away from the sun. I remembered the holes in the roof. I pointed to one and looked at Rowen. "What happens in the winter or when it rains with the holes?"

Rowen smirked and picked up a large screw from the ground. She hurled it at one of the holes. With a small thump, the screw fell to the ground. "Invisible shield. Made it myself. It helps with lightning, considering we don't have very many lamps."

I stood there, gawking. "Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" I squealed. Rowen laughed.

My phone buzzed. I reached for my pocket and read the message. It was from Brad.

**Dude, where are you?! Youre with rowena arent you. **

I sighed and texted back.

**Brad, if you're going to text me, at least use proper grammar. And yes, I am with Rowen. Is that a problem? **

"Who's that?" Rowen asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Brad." My phone buzzed again.

**Since when do we call her rowen? And yes, it is a problem! Shes weird! And could be a killer for all we know!**

Rowen walked over and read the screen from over my shoulder. She sighed. "Wow… he sure is a lady killer."

"Rowen, I am really sorry-" I blushed.

"Don't be." She smirked. "I bet a lot of people think I'm freaky. I'm not surprised." She looked down and saw the embarrassed look on my face, and put a hand on my shoulder. "I promise."

Without much thought, I hugged her. I realized that I had messed up when her body froze. But slowly, she hugged me back. After a little bit, I let go, my face as red as a fire truck. "S-sorry, I didn't-.. I wasn't thinking-  
"Chill out, Shel. It's just… nobody's really… _hugged _me in a while… I'm not used to it…"

I wanted to ask her why, but it looked like she felt uncomfortable. My mind went to the next best thing and I just hugged her again.

She didn't push me away or freeze up. She actually wrapped her arms around me and crouched down a little, so that she could put her head on my shoulder. Her grip was tight.

Rowen let go and smiled. "You're sweet," she said, ruffling my hair. I snorted, my face turning red again as the sound escaped my mouth. She laughed, but in a "don't worry about it" kind of way.

"_Mrooow…"_ I turned at the weird noise, and saw a golden tabby cat with medium length hair. The cat drops a mouse on the ground and digs into it. I cringe.

"Gunner, if you're gonna eat, at least go around the hallway, or in the basement!" Rowen yells at the cat. To my surprise, Gunner arches his back and meows at her, as if in response. Rowen sighs, "I know you're hungry, but we have company. Please just take it somewhere else."

Gunner growls slightly and carries the mouse off. Rowen sighs again. "Sorry, that cat has no manners." She looks back at where the cat went. "Love you!"

I busted out laughing, and she joined in. After a bit, I held my stomach and wiped my eyes.

Rowen caught her breath. "So… wanna see my room?" She asked. I followed her up the narrow staircase and walked to the third (and last) door on the even narrower hallway as I gripped the railing.

Her room was big. With a slanted ceiling that fit the roof, a cracked window, posters and diagrams and blueprints covering the walls, and a queen sized mattress placed in a rectangular hole in the ground. She stepped in and I followed her. "I didn't have a bed frame, and there used to be a raised floor along this side of the room, so I made adjustments." She smiled proudly.

Up against the wall, there was a statue made of scrap pieces and sheet metal. It was a mess, but… it was amazing. I walked toward it and she pressed her back up against the wall. "Wow… what is it supposed to be?" I asked.

"I'm trying to make it a person, but I have to be a little abstract with spare pieces. Sure, I could go all out with this, but I choose to make it a side project." She smiled and stood back up.

Her glove got caught on a nail and tore when she pulled her wrist.

I gasped.

She covered her mouth, flushing white.

The skin was not of flesh and blood…

… but of wires and cog gears and metal.


End file.
